totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapidash
'This Pokemon was nominated for Featured Pokemon. ' Rapidash is a Fire-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Ponyta at level 40. MrPokeguy9 Rapidash evolved from Ponyta just before merge and made a solid alliance with Lickilicky, Gliscor, Donphan and Nidoking at merge. During merge, Rapidash won numerous immunities, ensuring her safety. At the Final 4 when she was only, she made a deal with Blissey to keep her safe and not to eliminate her, this worked and she made it to the Final 3. In the Final 3, she competed with Delcatty for immunity, where she eventually lost and Delcatty took Blissey to the Final 2 and not Rapidash, placing her 3rd overall. Rapidash was offered a place in Total Pokemon Action, which has accepted and is now competing in TPA. In TPA, Rapidash was placed on Team Smeargle and quickly joined the majority alliance. Rapidash played a somewhat quiet game ensuring she was not public enemy No. 1 and not trying to seem like the mastermind this season which seemed to work as she was never the target. This was until Ambipom and his alliance targeted her, however even though she received less votes than him, Ambipom used an idol which meant Rapidash was eliminated from the game, placing 37th. Rankings: TPI: 3rd TPA: 37th Misdreavous525 Rapidash evolved from Ponyta in TPI, and since then she competed in both TPA and TPL, where she got 2nd place and out 4th respectively. She is Disney's Frou-Frou in the cast. Her best friends are Jynx, Girafarig, Lunatone, and Delcatty. Vaporterra Rapidash is based on Parvati and evolved form Ponyta in Episode 2 on TPI. Since then Rapidash made an alliance out of Magby, Zigzagoon, and Teddiursa and a rival out of Yanmega, but only Ursaring and Rapidash made the merge. Rapidash went for the cheap shot and blindsided Ursaring on Episode 18 for leaving her alliance, and Ursaring told her that at least he can say he was proud of the way he played the game. Luckily for Ursaring, kharma bit her right in the butt in Episode 19 when she, Chimecho, and Houndoom were on the chopping block, and Yanmega was the swing vote, so Yanmega took the opportunity to vote off Rapidash, taking down her rival once and for all. Rapidash voted for Dragonite to win. In TPI, Rapidash and Yanmega, despite still being enemies at first, ended up being somewhat good friends, even cooperatively sabotaging Ursaring. Both qualified for TPA just barely. In TPA, Rapidash is still hated by the majority of the contestants, but she has a friend in Yanmega. In the Shake It up challenge, Rapidash finished 4th out of the returning girls, and was put on Team Mt.Pyre. In Episode 2, Rapidash used the same tactics as last season by charming Whismur and Slugma and make an alliance with them. In the laser tag portion of the Suite Life challenge, Rapidash got shot by Pichu (Pikachu moments later before his evolution), which was a reason why her team lost that challenge. But thanks to some help from Yanmega, Rapidash cut Team Iron Island's rope to save her team from the Gold Medal Ceremony. In Episode 3, Rapidash and Yanmega made it clear that their alliance with each other comes before their seperate alliances with Slugma and Whismur, and Shelgon respectively. In the licking part of the iCarly challenge, Meditite, knowing of Rapidash's evil ways, chooses Rapidash to respresent Team Mt.Pyre, much to her dismay. Rapidash loses the challenge, but Mt.Pyre wins immunity by a thread once again thanks to her alliance mate, Magcargo. The Reality PokeMole Rapidash had a debut in Season 2 of this show. It was played by Goedders. Rapidash's always been doing challenges, but mostly, it was unsuccessful. Even though, he's got to Final 3. It's gonna be soon revealed who will win the second season of this show. Wave3436 Rapidash's debut began in Total Pokemon Gilligan's Island as a Ponyta and was put on Team Orochivip, as Flareon and Vulpix's male friend of the group. However,after Flareon's elimination thanks to the movie actor:Pichu, he got sympathy from his friend: Vulpix and evolved. Overtime, his feelings towards Ninetales developed into romance until they eventually fell in love and became boyfriend/girlfriend. He had an alliance with him,Ninetales, Alakazam,and Ariados. However,thanks to Minun's alliance, he lost his girlfriend, Alakazam,and Ariados, in a series of blindsides. After Ninetales ousting, Rapidash found an injured Eevee and helped take care of it till the Final 4, where it had evolved to Leafeon and thanked him for his help and left. Rapidash was the lone wolf of this season, not relying on people to help survive with the exception of his alliances and he made the Final 3. When it came down to it, Rapidash could be motivated to try his hardest and as a result won multiple immunity challenges and helped saved himself from Minun and his deadly alliance. In the end at the final 3, he won the game with a 4-3 vote and in the aftermath, he and Ninetales announced that once this was over, he and Ninetales would be moving into an apartment and have future plans. He was the host of the Aftermath show for season 2 because of Jirachi's new rule where winners can't go into next season and he led it with his co-host/fiancee:Ninetales.They had a child named Vulyta(Female) in that season as well. One year later in season 3, Rapidash was put on team Metallica and was separated from his wife, who left in episode 2. He didn't do much in this season aside from fight with his brother, Emboar. When team Metallica went to their elimination.Rapidash was eliminated after his best friend: Tropius broke the tie by eliminating Rapidash, pissing him off and this caused him to evolve into Devidash. After cooling off and finding out what happened to his wife, who also evolved. He left quietly and became calmer after Virizion from Tellyzx's show played the "Song of Healing". As of now, his daughter has evolved into Ninidash and after season 3 ended. Devidash and Decatales have gone into exile to prevent controversy. Devidash is planned to be in season 4: All-Stars Tellyzx Rapidash debuted in episode 6 of Stranded on Poke Island when she evolved from being ditsy Ponyta to a Smart Rapidash. She's also the rival of Glaceon on the show because she realized how badly she was being treated and used ever since the evolution. She quit in episode 7 or 8 and later on was in the game until the final 8 where she lost the game with the majority of the votes. She was voted out only because all she talked about was eliminating Glaceon. In a way, she deserved it. 078 Category:MrPokeguy9 Contestants Category:Misdreavous525 Characters